Jealous Angel
by Starlight-killer
Summary: Each chapter is dedicated to one book, Daniel's always going to be jealous and protective of Luce, no matter who tries to get in their way
1. Fallen

Daniel watched, disgusted, as Cam talked to Luce. He ran his hands through Luce's hair.

He growled lightly. He should be the one touching her hair. He should be the only one EVER touching her hair.

Luce giggled at Cam. "You're not such a bad guy after all."

He gave her a wolfish grin. "Theres a lot more nice where that came from." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Their faces were so close.

Luce bit her lip. She wanted to kiss Cam. Plus its not like Daniel would care, he doesn't even like her. So, she leaned forward and their lips brushed slightly.

Daniel's blood was boiling. There Cam was, kissing what was HIS!

First, that retarded angel decided to make her giggle. Next he made her blush. NOW HE WAS KISSING HER?

Daniel stormed over to them.

A perfectly manicured hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

He turned and glared at Gabbe. "What?" He demanded. She shook her head. "You can't. It would give you away and just put her in danger, along with all the other mortals in here."

He growled. She crushed his plans of throwing him out of the window. "Gabbe." His voice was dangerously low and threatening. She rolled her eyes.

He heard her giggle from a few feet away and he whipped his head around so fast you would think he would have gotten whip lash.

Cam had placed a golden snake head necklace around her neck and she was admiring it.

She smiled up at him, unaware of the glaring eyes upon the both of them.

Cam bent down and whispered in her ear something that made her face turn a pretty pink.

Daniel cracked his knuckles. That was his soul mate that dork was touching. HIS soul mate. Not Cam's.

Lucinda Price would only ever belong to Daniel. He was going to make sure of that.

Daniel walked up next to them. The two looked up, surprised. Daniel glared at Cam. "Now, now Daniel…" He said lowly. Knowing what was going on in the boy's head.

Daniel shoved Cam off Luce and dragged the poor girl out of the party.

"Daniel!" She cried out.

He just walked faster.

Finally after walking for so long, they got to his dorm room. He opened the door and practically threw her inside.

She stumbled into the room and stared at the blonde haired boy, scared of what he might do.

He clutched his hair.

He looked over at her and lost it. Her standing there in his room, looking like that, for some reason, he just couldn't hold himself back anymore.

Daniel lunged at her, throwing them both on the bed. Luce stared up at him, looking vulnerable, and absolutely enchanting.

He crushed his lips on hers, shoving his tongue in her mouth when she gasped.

When he pulled away, he was very satisfied with her now swollen lips and her hair spread all over his pillow.

"Daniel…" She mumbled…

"Luce?" He asked, tilting his head at her. "Why?" She said, biting her lip.

He gave her a handsome smirk. "Because no one can touch," He bent down to her ear, "Whats mine." He said, his voice husky.

Luce gasped. "What?"

"You belong to me. Not cam. Not anyone else. Just me." He said.

Luce lifted her head, her short hair leaving his pillow. She touched his chest. "Daniel… I…" He put a finger to her lips. "I know…"

She gave him a small smile and he bent down and met his lips with hers.

'_You belong to me Lucinda Price.'_


	2. Torment

**Hey guys, so I know I said that this was just a one-shot but I decided that I'll have a one-shot for each book. This one's set in torment. Happy guys? You lovely fans bullied me into writing another fic. Just kidding, I love you guys. I know this is usually at the bottom but whatever, enjoy!**

**Love,**

**~Star**

* * *

Daniel's wings trembled as he watched the scene before him unfold. Luce was sitting on the balcony outside her window with some boy who he had come to know as Miles.

He felt a sudden pang of anger that coursed through his body as the boy leaned forward, catching Luce off guard.

Daniel watched, horrified, as their lips touched, and Luce didn't stop it.

He was up and over in one fluid motion, his feet on the railing of the balcony.

He grabbed the audacious boy by the collar and hauled him up.

"Daniel!" Luce yelled, her face morphing into horror, for her friend.

He chose to ignore her, "Who the _hell_ do you think you _are_?" He yelled.

"I'm just showing Luce she has other options than the guy who constantly pushes her away but won't let her go for his own selfishness."

"Miles…" Luce whispered. That ticked Daniel off. "I don't care who you are, Luce is _mine_, and she has been for thousands of years. There is no way in hell that I will ever let a mere nephillim like you take my place!" Daniel yelled, shoving the boy down.

"Daniel stop!" Luce yelled. There was no way he could, not when their relationship was being threatened. No one would threaten them. Daniel began to beat Miles face with his fist repeatedly.

Yet when Luce's hand came down on his arm, pulling him off the brown haired boy below him, he knew that was enough.

Daniel pulled away and stood up, admiring his handy work.

"What the hell?" Luce yelled.

Finally, he turned to look at her.

"Daniel you can't just beat him up like that!"

"Luce, he kissed you…" Daniel said softly.

"Yes Daniel, I've been kissed by boys other than you before."

"We're in a relationship Luce."

"Are we? Last time I checked when people were in a relationship they told each other things. You're not telling me much of anything."

Miles stood up and Daniel watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"Luce, you know you don't have to stay with this guy. You can lead a different life." Miles coughed out.

Luce shook her head. "Sometimes, I think that, that would be a wonderful thing, but I know in the end, Daniel is all I really ever want. Even though sometimes he's rude, crazy possessive, the biggest green monster I the world, I could never love anyone like I love him. I'm sorry Miles."

The brown haired boy sighed and glared at Daniel before turning and leaving.

Daniel looked at Luce and she stared back, just as intensely.

"You know you didn't have to beat him up."

"He kissed you Luce."

"That was unnecessary."

"Luce..."

She sighed and shook her short blond hair before turning to climb back inside.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her into his chest.

"Daniel?"

He nuzzled her hair. "Luce, I may keep things from you, but soon, everything will be out in the open okay? Please just hold on. Don't turn to anyone else."

She nodded and turned around in his arms before pressing their lips softly together.


End file.
